idolmasterfandomcom-20200223-history
Multicolored Sky
is sung by the unit, SHINY COLORS, compromised of 283 Production's initial sixteen idols. The song was included on BRILLI@NT WING 01. The song is written by Youhei Matsui, and composed and arranged by Kyo Takada. __TOC__ Videos Promotional Video= starts playing at 2:02 Audio |Duration = 05:11 |File = }} Lyrics Rōmaji= Tanoshikatta jikan hodo Kigatsuitara owatte shimau ne Nandaka samishiku natte... sora o mitanda Onnaji shunkan nante ne (Precious Time) Nidotonai yo... dakara konnani mo Hikatte irunda (We're finding right now!) Watashi-rashi itte koto o Taisetsu to itte kureta kara (It's My Color) Hitomi ni utsushitai no...soba de kanaetai yume Ano sora wa dakishimete iru yo (Every Color) Irotoridori no hikari-tachi ga matte iru... kokoro o itsumo Mata ashita... chigau kagayaki ga (Shiny Hour) Mune ni tomotte kirei na iro ni somaru Kyou no tsuzuki... shitte mitai (Tomorrow's Sky) Chikaku ni irun datte koto Ishiki shitara SHAI ni naru kara ne Honno sukoshi shisen otoshi.. kimi o mitanda Issho no jikan ni deaeta (Precious Time) Omoi datte tomete itai kara Utatte irunda (We're singing right now!) Hikari o hodoitara Paretto ni kawatteku desho? (Gradation) Jiyuu ni iro o sagasou... sore ga mitsuketai mirai Ano sora wa dakishimete iru yo (Every Color) Irotoridori no kanousei ni natte iku... kokoro o zutto Mata ashita... kitto kagayaki ni (Shiny Hour) Meguriaeru yo, kibou to egao wa itsumo Yorisou you ni always two... by side. Omoide ga ne nagamete iru fuukei mo Watashi-tachi no isshun mo someru no... orenji e Ano sora wa dakishimete iru yo (Every Color) Irotoridori no hikari-tachi ga matte iru...kokoro o itsumo "Mata ashita"...sonna yakusoku ga (Shiny Hour) Yume o kanaete mirai no iro ni naru yo Kyou no tsuzuki... kimi to mitai (Tomorrow's Sky) Sagashi ni ikou yo ironna hikari o La La La La... |-| Kanji= 楽しかった時間ほど 気がついたら終わってしまうね なんだかさみしくなって…空を見たんだ おんなじ瞬間なんてね　(Precious Time) 二度とないよ…だからこんなにも 光っているんだ　(We're finding right now!) 私らしいってことを 大切と言ってくれたから　(It's My Color) 瞳に映したいの…傍で叶えたい夢 あの空は抱きしめているよ　(Every Color) 色とりどりの光たちが待っている…心をいつも また明日…違う輝きが　(Shiny Hour) 胸に灯って綺麗な色に染まる 今日の続き…知ってみたい　(Tomorrow's Sky) 近くにいるんだってこと 意識したらシャイになるからね ほんの少し視線落とし…君を見たんだ 一緒の時間に出逢えた　(Precious Time) 想いだって留めていたいから 歌っているんだ　(We're singing right now!) 光を解いたら パレットに変わってくでしょ？　(Gradation) 自由に色を探そう…それが見つけたい未来 あの空は抱きしめているよ　(Every Color) 色とりどりの可能性になっていく…心をずっと また明日…きっと輝きに　(Shiny Hour) めぐりあえるよ、希望と笑顔はいつも 寄り添うように　always two…　by side. 想い出がね　眺めている風景も 私たちの一瞬も染めるの…オレンジへ あの空は抱きしめているよ　(Every Color) 色とりどりの光たちが待っている…心をいつも 「また明日」…そんな約束が　(Shiny Hour) 夢を叶えて未来の色になるよ 今日の続き…君と見たい　(Tomorrow's Sky) 探しにいこうよ　色んな光を La La La La… |-| English= The times we spent having fun Once I realized it's about to end Somehow looking at the sky...made me feel lonely Such similar moments (precious time) Won't happen again...so this way They can shine (we're finding right now!) I can do things in my own way Because you told me that's important (it's my color) I wanna reflect them into my eyes...and make my dreams come true by your side That sky has embrace us (every color) Multicolored lights wait for us...in our hearts as always See you tomorrow...No, the radiance (shiny hour) Shining in my heart is dyed in beautiful colors Today's continuation...I want to know it (tomorrow's sky) You still stay close to me Once I'm aware of you, I become shy Seeing you makes me close my eyes...just a bit We met in these times together (precious time) Because I wanna keep these feelings So I can sing (we're singing right now!) Once I solve for the light The palette will change, right? (Gradation) Searching for colors freely...that's the future I wanna find That sky has embrace us (every color) Turning into multicolored possibilities...in our hearts forever See you tomorrow...I'm sure we can see (shiny hour) The radiance. So that hope and smiles always Come closer, there'll always be two… by our side. They're our memories, right? Gazing at the scenery Is our moment that dyes...to orange That sky has embrace us (every color) Multicolored lights wait for us...in our hearts as always "See you tomorrow"...That promise (shiny hour) Becomes the colors of the future where dreams come true Today's continuation...I want to see it with you (tomorrow's sky) Let's search for numerous lights La La La La… Navigation